l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Miya Yumi
Miya Yumi was the Miya Daimyo. Demeanor Yumi was bright, energetic, had a boundless capacity for learning, and tended to talk too much. She was charismatic and clever; a born peacemaker. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 113 Training In 1119 Yumi and her older cousin Miya Satoshi, son of her aunt and the Miya Daimyo Miya Yoto, were sent to the Matsu school. She was trained in the Nage-Yari, and during her instuction Yumi was fascinated with the ways of the Ikoma Omoidasu. She was eager to learn the way of the Bard, but instead Ikoma Kaoku instructed her in the history and law of Rokugan. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, pp. 112-113 Recording Tales While traveling a samurai saved Yumi's life. Her traveling records did not detail how her life was in danger, but a tale about bravery the man told to her. The samurai's village had been destroyed by a party of ogres supported by ronin. The samurai saved his life temporarily joining the bandit's camp, stealing a horse and riding to safety. When he returned to take vengeance the camp had been long abandoned. He pondered about his failure of bravery, because he had missed the opportunity to claim revenge at cost of his life. Way of the Shadowlands, pp. 15-16 Peace Negotiations In 1125 the Lion claimed the Plains of the Emerald Champion to the Crane during the Lion-Crane War. Kakita Ichiro and Matsu Morishigi had ended the talk negotiations with no results and the ensuing battle was ready to start. Yumi appeared and dismissed Ichiro and Morishigi as representatives of their respective Clans, leaving the peace talks in her hands and Morishigi's assistant, the young Sodan-senzo Kitsu Sanako. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 26 Anyhow her efforts did not broker the peace between the Clans, and during that time, her cousin Satoshi had been plotting to get the power of the family. Game Master's Guide; 2nd Ed, p. 64 Satoshi's Coup Shotly before winter court at Kyuden Kakita Satoshi made a coup against his father, and became the Miya Daimyo. Yoto told Yumi to bring peace even as Satoshi brought war. She attended Winter Court to learn about the war so that she would know where her skills would be needed. During court the Emperor called Satoshi to his presence to discuss his leadership of the family, and Yumi spied the encounter. She saw that the sick Emperor did not meet her cousin, but the Emperor's wife Bayushi Kachiko instead. They agreed that Satoshi would use the Emperor's Blessing to fund the fallen Scorpion, plotting against the Empire. Game Master's Guide; 2nd Ed, p. 65 Plotting Against Satoshi Unlike her cousin, she took to heart the traditional teachings of the Miya family. While her uncle was forced to retire as a monk, Satoshi sent her to Kyuden Hida, where he expected Hida Kisada could get rid of her. Yumi learned the Crab had bargained with the Shadowlands and were moving his armies to the unoccupied Scorpion lands, so she did not dare to visit the Great Bear. Instead she joined an old friend of Yoto, Koan, who had become an outlaw since the coup, alongside with Sanzo, Game Master's Guide; 2nd Ed, pp. 61-65 a ronin who once was Yoto's temporary yojimbo. Way of the Wolf, p. 12 Despite she begged to her uncle, Yoto refused to escape and join the Toturi's Army. He counseled Yumi to find new allies in the fledging Yoritomo's Alliance, so she fled from Satoshi's command with her new friends, towards Kyuden Ashinagabachi. Game Master's Guide; 2nd Ed, pp. 65-67 Kyuden Ashinagabachi Once there, in 1127, they undertook a dangerous mission to the former Scorpion lands to discover a way to thwart Satoshi's quest for power. Time of the Void, p. 11 Yumi had visited the Wasp Clan Champion, Tsuruchi, telling that Satoshi had bargained with Kachiko, that could result in the reorganization of the Scorpion military forces. Ever eager to ruin the plans of the Scorpion, Tsuruchi agreed to aid her. He assigned his majordomo Ashinagabachi Ichiro to guide them towards the Traitor's Grove, so Yumi and her friends might investigate an enigma there. Time of the Void, p. 26 Kenshin's Helm Yumi was searching for Kenshin's Helm, a cursed nemuranai, to thwart Satoshi's plans. She went to the grove to question Bayushi Tesaguri, whose spirit was trapped in the Grove. After completing their business there, Yumi left for the Phoenix lands, expecting to cross Beiden Pass undetected, as she believed there were enemies looking for her. Ichiro had left the party, but returned to them before they moved through the pass. The Helm was hidden within the Phoenix lands, in the possession of one of the greater spawn of Uragirimono, another of the humans cursed by the nemuranai. Time of the Void, pp. 26-27 Tesaguri had told it was hidden at Doro Owari Mura, and that Yogo Junzo was seeking it. Time of the Void, p. 46 The nemuranai had been hid in a cave by Shosuro Hametsu alongside the 11th Black Scroll, the Doom of Fu Leng, but both items had been stolen by Uragirimono. Time of the Void, p. 48 Yumi managed to steal the Helm from the Uragirimono shortly after Junzo attacked the village. Time of the Void, p. 117 Miya Yoto Reinstated Yumi went to Kyuden Ikoma, where she spent months seeking how to destroy the Helm, with no result. In 1128 she returned home, and in front of the Miya elders Yumi made accusation of treachery against Satoshi. The Miya Daimyo became enraged, and struck her savagely, seizing the Helm for his own. Yoto joined Yumi, denouncing his son and stating his wish to resume leadership of the family. Satoshi left towards the City of Remembrance, after he made a startling speech, claiming he would return to show the true strength of the Miya. Satoshi referred to the Scorpion ronin he had armed in this city. The Miya expected Satoshi would take them and kill all his enemies in the Miya. Time of the Void, pp. 116-117 Satoshi's Death A group of samurai who had been investigating Yumi's location under the orders of Miya Katsu were warned of Satoshi's treachery. In the Month of the Rat they marched against Satoshi and managed to kill him. Time of the Void, pp. 116, 118 Daimyo Yumi had thwarted Satoshi's plans proving her worth, and she was rewarded with the daimyoship shortly after, A Hero's Death, Chapter One, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman and as the Imperial Herald. Rokugan, p. 64 During her quest Ichiro and Yumi had developed a romantic relationship, but were forced apart by their duties as daimyo. A Hero's Death, Chapter Two, by Rich Wulf Satoshi's Legacy Some followers of Satoshi's philosophy however believed that Satoshi had been influenced by the Kenshin's Helm. Yumi allowed Satoshi's teachings to continue in the group known as Satoshi's Legacy, but kept an eye on them in the event they betray her trust. Way of the Samurai, p. 81 The deeds of Miya Satoshi had not been forgotten by the Dragon Clan. The Touch of the Void, by Shawn Carman Spirits War When in 1138 the War of Spirits began, Yumi declared the Miya would choose no side in the War. Imperial Histories, p. 231 Nephew Yumi's sister, Seppun Yemi, married the returned spirit Miya Dosonu, who happened to be an ancestor of Yumi. The couple had a son, Miya Shoin, but Dosonu died in 1150 shortly before Shoin was born and Yemi died six years after, so Shoin was raised by Yumi. Shoin would call her aunt, and Yumi would call him her great-grand uncle. Shoin was uncomfortable with this arrangement, so Yumi agreed to call him nephew. Emerald Championship In 1158 Yumi was the Imperial Herald in the contest, won by Daidoji Hachi. Victorious, A Tale of Rokugan, by Rich Wulf Stepping Down In 1160 Yumi warned the historian Miya Hatori that his wife had been disappeared. Secrets of the Crab, p. 80 This year Shoin succeeded his aunt as Imperial Herald, Imperial Chancellor Bayushi Kaukatsu Letter (Imperial Herald v2 #5) Rulebook Story (Winds of Change), by Rich Wulf and few years later she stepped down from her position as Miya Daimyo without an heir, and named Shoin as her successor. Fealty and Freedom, p. 124 Emerald Empire: Third Edition, p. 120 See Also * Miya Yumi/Meta Category:Imperial Leaders